egyxosfandomcom-20200222-history
The Giants of Sand
Synopsis After Exaton leads a direct attack on Kefer in his throne room. A massive dust storm engulfs the entire city. Back on Earth, Dale is the going to his locker when he's startled by a noise. As it turns out, the noise was Colin trying to frighten Dale so he could film him. Colin is planning to frighten people and record the footage to make a "movie". Leo leads Dale and the other kids in an attempt to get ahold of Colin's phone to erase the cruel film. While this is going on Leo is summoned to Egyxos, when he arrives he finds the whole city covered in a violent sandstorm. He's then ambushed by some of the Dark Army. After fighting with them for a bit, he runs into Neith. Together Leo and Neith make their way to Kefer's palace. When they arrive Kefer explains that everything that's happening is due to Exaton. Soon Horus arrives, reporting that Exaton and his forces were too strong for him to fend off. Exaton and his generals, somehow able to control the storm, create a vortex so that they can attack the city again. As Exaton's army starts to target the people of Egyxos, Leo and the Golden Army appear and confront them. The battle goes well for the Golden army, until Exaton uses his new power to summon an army of giants of sand. Kefer orders his forces to retreat so that they can come up with a means to defeat the golems. On Earth, Dale, Bernie and Kay are still having trouble with Colin. As Dale laments the fact that Leo is not their to help, Leo sits with Kefer and his council to try and think up a way to stop Exaton's giants. As the council discusses what to do. Seth suggests using the Stones of Destiny. Despite protests, Kefer agrees to use the stones. He tells Bes to get them, and give them to Leo to use. As Leo and Bes head to the royal treasure room, the rest of Kefer's forces do their best to slow the sand giants advance. Unfortunately Leo and Bes were followed to the room by Thoth. As Leo and Bes gather the stones, Thoth appears and tries to steal them. With some teamwork, Leo and Bes are able to stop him by trapping him a sarcophagus. Back on the battlefield, things are not going well for Kefer and his army. Leo arrives and after seeing Apis fire Magic turns some of the sand giants to glass, comes up with a strategy. Apis and Hyksos use their fire magic, Leo uses the power of the Gem of Light to amplify their magic. With Exaton's new magic made useless, he orders his army to retreat. Back on Earth, Colin tries to frighten Dale again. Only for "Dale" to transform into a lizard-monster. Causing Colin to panic and runaway without his phone. Turns out "Dale" was actually Ramses transformed. With his work done, Ramses returns to Egyxos. Leo assures Dale he deleted all of Colin's footage. Meanwhile, Thoth is still in the sarcophagus that Leo and Bes trapped him in. Featured characters Golden Army * Leo Walker * Kefer * Neith * Horus * Apis * Hyksos * Ramses * Bes * Seth * Maat * Iside Dark Army * Exaton * Thoth * Anubi * Hatanor * Karnak * Nakt Others * Dale * Bernie * Kay * Colin * Mr. McBlizzard Quotes Exaton: "Is this the way you welcome guests?" Kefer: "Guests don't usually enter by blasting down my door." :— Exaton and Kefer banter. "Let me out! Is anyone there? Anyone...?" :— Poor Thoth, guy just can't catch a break. Trivia * The Stones of Destiny are introduced for the first time. * Thoth is left still trapped in the sarcophagus in the royal treasure room by the end of the episode. It's never explained how exactly he escaped. Real-world references Category:Episodes